1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image pickup device such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera, and a reproduction control method.
2. Related Art
Some digital still cameras, for example, are arranged to reproduce and display the image data (the last recorded image) recorded last before they are switched to the reproduction mode after recording the pickup image considering the convenience of checking the recorded image. The digital still camera in the background art is arranged to always reproduce and display the last recorded image when making the transition to the reproduction mode in order for achieving such a function.
Meanwhile, some image reproduction devices without the image pickup function are arranged to start reproducing and displaying from the last reproduced and displayed image data when restarting the image reproduction once terminated in order for enhancing the reproduction function. Such a function is called a resume reproduction function.
JP-A-2003-309790 is exemplified as a related art document.
Incidentally, taking the digital still camera from two aspects, namely as an image pickup/recording device and as a reproducing device for the pickup/recorded image, nothing can be done better than enhancing the conveniences as both the recording device and the reproducing device.
However, in the past, no proposal has been made regarding how to satisfy both of the function of reproducing the last recorded image and the resume reproduction function described above, and accordingly, the both functions are left incompatible at present.